Surprise Birthday Present
by forevernikita
Summary: Nikita doesn't know what to get Michael for his birthday. Alex helps when they g to a mall. Just a small fluffy one shot


_**Surprise birthday present ~ Mikita**_

"Nikita you don't have to get me anything been with you is enough" Michael spoke softly.

"Michael your useless. I'm trying to be the nice doting girlfriend and you won't even tell me what you want for your birthday." Nikita said turning to face him her dark hair twirling in the morning sun.

"Alex and I are going to go out for some dinner this afternoon. So you'll be on your own with the guys and lady" Nikita said slowly walking closer to Michael who was perched on the floor with Pedro.

"What time you and Alex going?" Michael asked curiously.

"Dinner time"

"That leaves two hours" Michael said seductively pulling Nikita on his lap as he pecked her face.

Nikita was now laid on the floor and Michael was on top of her, his elbows holding his weight, deeply kissing her lips.

He suddenly got up and vanished upstairs.

"Thanks Hun" Nikita shouted disappointedly.

Minutes later he came back down holding two pairs of boxing gloves.

"I thought we could see who is better and I'll make a deal if I win you don't get me anything for my birthday, and if you win I'll give you a few ideas on what I wouldn't mind." Michael spurred out.

"Deal" Nikita retorted grabbing the gloves.

They helped each other move the furniture out of the way giving them a box like area to fight in.

"Okay on three" Michael began "One….two…thr"

Before Michael could finish Nikita had punched him in the chest. His eyes widened as he looked deeply in to Nikita's dark chocolate, breath taking eyes.

Michael shook his head as Nikita began slowly moving away counting to three in his head. As soon as he reached three he charged after her and scooped her over his shoulder by her legs patting her behind, with a proud smile stretching across his face. After nearly two hours they were on their last round it was nine to eight to Michael.

"Ready to lose?" He taunted.

"Only way I'm losing is if I die" She happily retorted.

"Oooh that's hard talk for you Nikita" He replied.

Before Michael knew it Nikita was running towards him and hit him in the abdomen; forcing him to let out a low pitched moan.

"Oh Michael …. Oh my god I didn't mean to … Are you okay?" Nikita spurred out.

Michael quickly grabbed her and span her around making her squeal. But Michael lost his footing and he collapsed onto the floor making sure he had hold of Nikita securely.

"Hey looks like I won" Nikita whispered into his ear.

Michael let out a small laugh before groaning in pain. Nikita rolled off him to check him over. Seeing nothing was wrong she kissed him and said in a smoky voice "Come on baby let's go shower"

Michael's eyes widened s she offered her hand to him. He took her hand and went up to the bathroom. Nikita was already stood in her purple lace panties and matching bra Michael was stood clad only in his boxers.

"Nikita you go in first" he suggested.

Nikita stalked closer to him hooking her small dainty fingers around the hem of Michael's tight, muscle hugging t-shirt. She began pulling it up slowly. Michael lost control and couldn't bring himself to stop her. The way her fingers grazed his raw skin was like heaven. When Nikita lifted the top above his V-line she began seeing dark patches. She gasped pulling Michael back down to earth. Quickly finishing pulling his top over his head Nikita saw all the bruises on his muscular torso.

"Nikita" Michael began.

Nikita's eyes were watering at the sight of all the purple, black, blue and green bruises on his tanned skin.

"Nikita?" Michael repeated.

Nikita lifted her head to meet his eyes.

"Did…did I…did I do that?" Nikita asked her voice broken by concern.

"Oh God. NO Nikita." Michael replied trying to calm her down.

He pulled her into to a comforting hug.

"Nikita baby you had nothing to do with this… remember when I came home last night from been out with Owen?"

"Yeah" Nikita replied gently moving her fingers over his torso seeing which ones hurt most by judging the wincing on his face.

"Well, we got into a bar fight. By we I mean me… this guy was mistreating a woman and I imagined how I would feel if it was you. So I stepped in and well" He gestured to his body "That's why I went straight to the bathroom because my nose was bleeding. It's also why slept in a t-shirt and boxers I didn't want you seeing and thinking of me as weak."

"Michael I… what you did was… it was amazing. I'm so lucky, I have you" Nikita stuttered.

Nikita stretched up and kissed Michael's mouth.

"If you want we can have a shower and watch a film and I can tell Alex we'll go out another day because I need to be with my baby"

"No Nikita go out with Alex. We can watch movies when you get back. I already invited Owen and Sean round. Birkhoff was busy with Sonya" Michael objected

"You sure?" Nikita questioned.

"Yes hun, now shower and I'll see you later." the tall handsome man commanded.

After doing what she was told, Nikita came back out a white, fluffy towel hugging her tiny figure Michael was already in the other bathroom. Nikita got changed into a torn white t-shirt with a pair of denim shorts and motorcycle boots her hair straight with a centre part.

She tottered downstairs her face lightly touched with make-up just the odd dab of blusher and mascara and a touch of light lipstick. After hearing the door she paced over to it opening the wooden door to an amped up Alex stood in a black and white striped fit and flare dress her hair down with curls looping at the bottom.

"Michael I'm leaving!" Nikita shouted.

The pair of girls heard the bathroom door open and close.

"Okay babe, have fun!" he shouted back emerging down the stairs in an identical towel to Nikita -just lower than his V-line.

"So you know what you're getting Michael yet?" Alex curiously asked.

"No not really, how's the party planning going?" Nikita asked back.

"Good I think. I hired Wolfgang Puck and Sean's going to try and get a present idea out of him" she answered.

"Maybe he can get an idea for me too?" Nikita sighed.

They finally parked the car in the spacious parking lot as they arrived at Rodeo drive.

Their main priority was grabbing a bite to each.

Meanwhile back at their LA pad Michael was sat with beer and chips with Sean and Owen talking about their girlfriends while playing on the Xbox.

"So Michael, what's Nikita getting you for your birthday?" Sean suddenly changed the topic.

"Hopefully, nothing. I hate the thought of her spending money on something for me." Michael replied.

"Well do I have to get you something?" Owen cheekily asked.

"Dude I don't really want anything maybe to go out for a meal that could be fun and hit a club or something." Michael suggested

Sean and Owen both looked at each other and smiled devilishly.

"Okay then next topic please" Michael said steering the conversation into a different direction.

"Hey what did Nikita say about the bruises?" Owen asked.

"What bruises?" Sean chirped in.

Michael stood up and pulled his shirt up showing the swollen dark areas.

"Ouch dude" both Sean and Owen chimed.

"Yeah Nikita thought she did it" Michael interjected

"Wow kinky much" Sean remarked.

Owen and Michael laughed shortly joined by Sean.

"We were boxing actually" Michael finished

"How you do it?" Sean asked.

"Well Owen and I were out last night and this man was hitting this woman and I intervened. He said something about how would I know how to treat woman and that I pay for my girlfriend… then I punched him and one thing led to another" Michael said dropping back onto the couch.

Alex and Nikita were cueing over a month old baby when Alex turned to Nikita as the women pushed the pram away.

"Has Michael said anything about kids?"

"He wants them and so do I. We haven't talked about when though" Nikita replied

Suddenly Alex dragged Nikita into pharmaceutics shop and pointed her at the pregnancy tests.

"Alex I'm pretty sure I'm not pregnant" Nikita said jokingly.

"No I mean that's what you could get Michael"

"Alex again, I don't think Michael can get pregnant" Nikita joked again.

"Uhh Nikita. I mean why don't you give him a baby for his birthday Nikita you could wrap the pregnancy tests up and give him then and when he opens them if he doesn't understand explain." Alex explained all at once.

"Alex that's a brilliant idea and I could also get him that gold Rolex he wanted too because he stopped wearing it since his fight in the club. I think it's broke." Nikita let slip.

"Whoa wait. What fight is Michael okay?!" Alex asked concerned.

"Yeah, Alex he's okay, he's just a bit swollen and bruised but the opportunity to have sex may make him happy" Nikita laughed.

"Yeah that's true. Are we going to get the Rolex and pregnancy tests and wrapping paper then go home?" Alex asked

"Yeah. Then I can get Michael to bed so he can rest." Nikita looked at her watch "Sean and Owen have probably been keeping him busy."

Around an hour later, Nikita and Alex walked into Nikita and Michael's home, hands full of shopping bags. Nikita dropped her bags on the floor knowing nothing could break seen as Alex had Michael's gold Rolex. Nikita snuck up to behind Michael; where Sean and Owen were also sitting. She wrapped her hands around Michael's eyes, making Sean and Owen jump before they turned around to her both holding their index fingers up to their lips. Nikita smiled and pointed at Alex and gestured upstairs. The two guys nodded and watched as the ladies went upstairs.

They wrapped the presents and just as they had finished hiding the Owen came in.

"Alex, Sean and I are leaving and Sean wanted to know if you are going with us or staying with the couple?" Owen asked smiling.

Remembering what Nikita had said earlier she shot up and walked to the door.

"I'm coming with" she waltzed back over to back over to Nikita wrapping her arms around her and quickly kissed her cheek before exiting Nikita's bedroom.

"Owen, when did he doze off?" Nikita asked.

"Around half an hour or so" Owen replied shrugging his shoulders.

Nikita shortly followed. Seeing the reason why Sean didn't come up. Michael lie, his head resting on Sean's muscular shoulder and his arm stretched across his torso as if he was sleeping with Nikita. Sean and Nikita devised a quick plan. As soon as Sean stood up Nikita over took his place.

When Michael finally woke up he saw Nikita reading her favourite book, while one hand caressed his hair as he lay face up towards the ceiling. His head was slightly foggy and his torso began to in burst with pain as he moved his hand down towards it. Nikita dropped her book and looked at Michael and saw where his hands were.

"Hun go lay in bed and I'll get some paracetamol and we can watch your fave movie okay I'll get some ice and a hot water bottle too" Nikita informed

Michael went upstairs helping Nikita carry everything up. Michael took the pills and laid on his back, head propped up against the head board against a soft pillow. Nikita lied on her side holding the bag of ice in her hand. Before gently dropping it she kissed the delicate area as she finished placing the ice on his bruise she heard Michael release a shrill of pain.

A couple of days passed and Michael's birthday had arrived. Nikita was awake looking down at Michael as he slept peacefully.

"Baby… Babe… Hun" Nikita whispered in-between kisses.

Michael only hummed before hooking his arms around Nikita. Opening his eyes he saw the most precious sight. Nikita was laid in front of him her hair sprawled across the pillow her thumb nail in her mouth and small smile stretching across her face. The faint stream line of morning sun spread across her already glowing body. Michael leant forward clamping his emerald green eyes shut as he embedded his taste into Nikita's mouth. Tongues battling to trace the line of teeth in each other's mouths.

"Hun, do you want your present now or at your party?" Nikita asked her face full of confidence.

"Now please" Michael begged like a small child.

Nikita walked over to the wardrobe and reached on the top. However she couldn't reach, so Michael crept up behind her and searched for the two wrapped presents. He passed the back to Nikita and went to sit on the bed; expecting Nikita to follow but she walked over to a canvas painting of the ocean and the orange sun setting over it. She reached behind it and pulled a card out. Michael rolled his eyes and Nikita stuck her tongue out.

She passed him the smaller of the two boxes however it was wider. Ripping the paper of he found a black leather box with Rolex engraved it gold. He looked at Nikita a smile reached across his face. He opened it to find a gold Rolex unisex-81338 (per). He took it out of the box and was about to put it on before Nikita interrupted him.

"Check the inside"

He flipped it over and looked on the inside of the watch and read the inscription.

'To Michael my strong gentle giant, love you always your Nikita xoxo'

His smile got even bigger (but still no teeth were to be seen). He kissed Nikita again and murmured "Thanks"

He opened his card and giggled at the funny comment. Nikita handed him his final present.

"We don't have to if you don't want to" she said before leaving him to open the tall rectangular gift.

As soon as he opened the gift and the three boxes of pregnancy test fell out his eyes started watering and his smile was practically reaching his eyes, his gleaming white teeth were showing for all to see.

"Oh my God Nikita… Really we… we can have a baby?" Michael asked his heart over joyed as its beating rapidly increased.

"Yes… yes … yes a million times yes" Nikita replied looking at the happiness spread on Michael's face..


End file.
